


制服/Suits

by DOUHUA



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOUHUA/pseuds/DOUHUA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯和迪克对于蝙蝠装都有特别的反应，随之产生了不可思议的性张力。（第一部分是在迪克成为蝙蝠侠之前，当然，第二部分是在布鲁斯假死回归之后）</p><p>    作者警告：<br/>有些不适合上班时间浏览XD 对于这篇文并没有那么色情我得要道歉，我所有的布鲁斯/迪克同人看起来都像是在练习性压抑。我不知道我哪里出问题了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	制服/Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685708) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



> 授权 / Permission：  
> HI! Thanks for the nice message, and for liking my work! :) I’m very flattered you want to translate it, and please feel free to do it. Thanks for asking!

当迪克第一次穿上蝙蝠装，他知道自己有麻烦了。而且这并非“穿上蝙蝠装”会遇到的那种麻烦。

他感到体内心脏汹涌跳动。当他试图深呼吸时，呼出的气息又浅又急。这不是因为蝙蝠装合体的线条，凯夫拉装甲紧贴他的躯体。他望向镜中自己的身影，他身批蝙蝠斗篷，浑身笼罩在那种颜色之下，这令他的血液在血管中喷薄。

他没想到会这样，身在蝙蝠侠的躯壳中让他无法控制地欲望勃发。

而且他毫无办法阻止。

这。。。这很糟糕。

这 并非是蝙蝠装甲散发出的力量，并非纯粹卓越。这还存在着其他的意义；而对他具有特别的意义。这意味着兴奋，意味着冒险，也意味着信赖和友谊。还有更多的 意 义；意味着敬畏、奉献、还有潜藏在这之下的，欲望。当他还是个孩子，他仰望这个男人身着这套装甲。当他成为少年时，他幻想在装甲下的样子。而现在，他 身在 其中，结论是充满力量。披上蝙蝠斗篷意味着威胁本身，但更多的威胁是，提醒他对这个男人的痴迷有多离谱。

打扮成让你兴奋的人那样始终个糟糕的主意。在迪克十四岁的万圣节，他试图成为超人时，就已经有过糟糕的体验。而今天这也是个很不妙的主意——

“感觉怎样？”

迪克没有回答，他困难地吞咽口水。

蝙蝠侠回望镜中迪克的身影，看起来很不不满意，这可不是蝙蝠侠善意的目光。

现在，该怎么永远别去面对布鲁斯？

“迪克？”他拉长了调子的声音从控制台传来，听起来既冷酷又遥远。“我的读数说明你在大量出汗，装甲的面料让你感到不舒服么？

迪克已经足够成熟而且经验丰富是个努力向上的好学生，但是他能感到熟悉而突然绷紧了大腿内侧肌肉。他的皮肤感觉沸腾起来，乳头变硬。他竭力控制着呼吸，事实上布鲁斯现在可能监测着他的脉搏，这不会让他有丝毫的好转。

他设法挤出一句淡淡的低语，“一切很好……”

“最好如此。”迪克能说出他并不在良好的状态。“我配备的这套装甲特别按照了你的体型设计，材质也很轻巧。”提起这些事实的声音听起来有些闷闷不乐。夜翼尝试这 套装备为了避免不测，令人并非愉快地提醒他们两个他的死亡率。迪克明白，布鲁斯和他有同样的喜好，更不用说对于那些属于他之物的独占欲，特别是这个。

因此在任何情况下，他都不会想到穿着他的蝙蝠装会让迪克想要爱抚他自己。他也不可能对此有什么积极的回应。那很重要，这是关于装备和承继（这想法让迪克的心脏骤然下降到无底洞底），甚至迪克因此不想要披风，他曾经如此严肃地渴求能得到他。

现在，镜中的蝙蝠侠看起来挺吓唬人的。再一次，这并非黑暗骑士所应该代表的。迪克想知道，布鲁斯是否和他看到了同样的景象，但是他不敢转身确认。

当布鲁斯低吼的时候并没有让情况得到改善。“让我看看你的动作。”

通常情况下，当有人让迪克-格雷森爆发出一些动作，他们需要一头麋鹿量的镇定剂才能让他停下，但是现在，他所能做得仅仅是一声酸楚的喃喃自语，“什么样的动作？”

“从Batusi*开始，从那里开始。”事实上，蝙蝠在向他咆哮。

“你是认真的么？”

“声音。”布鲁斯责备他。

迪克清了清喉咙，给予他最佳的蝙蝠侠拖长声调的方式。过去这些年他日趋完美，但是从没有想过会用在这样一个对等的环境下。

“你是认真的。”他嘎声重复道。

“不。”他听到布鲁斯不耐烦地按动圆珠笔的咔哒声，伴随着一声叹息。从他们开始这个练习，他就处在紧张急躁的状态，这证明他多不喜欢这样，迪克怀疑他是否始终在想着这些。

“做吧，迪克。”他低吼着，并加上一个暴躁的“请”字。

迪克无从选择只能服从要求。他回旋着，猛击一群不存在的恶棍，踢出一串毫无激情回旋踢击，努力全程保持皱眉，这是最容易的部分。靴子使他的双脚下坠，拖曳在背后的沉重斗篷令他很难急速翻转。因为他是个职业的，所以看起来并不糟，但他自我感觉无法胜任、非常差劲。这是他和他的导师作为英雄的不同的鲜明个性。他 不能做到布鲁斯所做的，他不能成为他，他也不想成为他。他感觉他像是在为冰上的蝙蝠侠试镜，他都快开始怨念布鲁斯让他这样做。

在完成这些任务期间，他毫无差错地感觉到腹股沟的刺痛压力。这很奇怪，穿着蝙蝠装让他自信心萎缩，但同时也令他紧身裤裆部下的部分膨胀。这是如此可怕（事实）和可怕（事实）的组合。

他大大地呼出口气，完成了笨拙的舞蹈。他抬头看向控制台，他所能看到的仅仅是闪烁屏幕勾勒出的男人黑暗而巨大的身形，仿佛他完全是个阴影的模型。

他听到他的声音，如同被切碎的冰块，“那是什么？”

当迪克从耳朵开始脸红时带着蝙蝠头罩是件好事。他的耳朵被头罩牢牢覆盖在他的头部，因此布鲁斯不会看到他们变得像甜菜一样红。他期待听到布鲁斯的声音，但这 仍然击碎了他。他总是期待陪伴蝙蝠侠身边，但他从未希望变成他，这无关紧要。但是这让他再次意识到，他有多么期待听到布鲁斯告诉他，他为他而骄傲。

他任性地耸耸肩，这可能第一次有人穿着蝙蝠装做出这种姿势，除了那些在万圣节要糖吃的孩子们。

“迪克，”布鲁斯的声音仍然严峻，“难道你没有在现场观察过我么？”

好吧，就是这样。

“是么？”他嘶声道，仿佛一只受伤的猫。“你这么问我是认真的么？” 好像有人曾比他更能吸收蝙蝠侠的每一个动作（好吧，也许是蒂姆；蒂姆在这方面是相当难击败的）。

“声音”布鲁斯固执的重复。

“不，停下！”

他顿足跳过控制台，但是他所看到的的让他放弃了争斗。他看到的是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯穿着他自己的蝙蝠装，看起来似乎他生来就在其中，令人信服的蝙蝠侠。他的身形 笼罩住迪克，就像是一只大型的食肉动物，斗篷在他的身后流淌如同暗黑液体。他戴上了护目镜，面具上的狭缝闪烁着冰冷而冷峻的光芒。即使带着尖耳朵的头部不耐地倾斜，他仍然看起来像个指挥官。

没有任何人可以像这样，做到像他这样。

布鲁斯也清楚这点。他仍然给予他一个机会，因为他知道他不会永远在他身边。那是迪克最为痛恨的一部分。  
体型较大的蝙蝠观察着较小只的蝙蝠无精打采地站在他面前，他蹙了蹙眉。随着威武地一挥斗篷，他跳下控制台，站在迪克面前。

“也许我们需要尝试肉搏。”他粗声建议，强健的双手在手套中屈伸。

迪克上下打量着他，他的脸随着他的耳朵变得火热。请不要现在开始和我摔跤。

“……请不要现在开始和我摔跤。”

“为什么不？”布鲁斯并没有试图隐藏他的不耐烦。他大踏步走向迪克，现在他们的身体几乎碰触在一起。迪克想要退步，但是他不能，因为他被困在蝙蝠装中，而蝙蝠侠不会退让。

“为什么你会这么困难。”布鲁斯咆哮道，护目镜泛着危险的光芒。迪克能够感觉到他炙热的激烈的气息擦破了他的脸。他的分身加剧了，令人窘迫地抬头。这将会太过火热，如果他们接吻就现——

哦。糟。下来。

“因为我不喜欢他，”他坦白说，“这件（蝙蝠装）……不是我的，是你的。你感觉不到么？”

迪克看不到布鲁斯的眼睛，但能百分百确信他正生气地瞪视着他。“现在他是你的了，”他严厉地坚持。“我已经特意为你改装过了。”

“我……”迪克的喉咙里泄露出一声嘶哑的声音。他能感到汗水顺着大腿内侧流淌下来。这件装甲的感觉、气味和硬度突然太过显著。“我……等等，你是说这是你曾经穿过的……之一？”

“是的。”布鲁斯看起来被他的问题搞糊涂了，也有点恼火。“当我还年轻的时候我穿过这件，可能在我们一起巡逻的时候，怎么了？”

迪克呻吟了一声。

“确实有问题。”布鲁斯确定了。

接着，迪克开始感觉他被抬高。

布鲁斯把手滑动到迪克的斗篷下，紧紧挤压他的肩膀和手臂。“你要干吗。”迪克带点羞怯地问道。下一步，布鲁斯用他的手指滑过胸口的标识，接着停留在他的腹肌上，感受暗色织物下肌肉凹凸的波纹。

“你很热。”他喃喃道。

“……什么？”

并非他之前从没有听到过，但是含义通常极端不同。现在，布鲁斯在他面前膝盖跪地，检查腰带和前襟的合适度。

迪克呼出一声叹息。

对，现在他绝对犯了个大错。

“身体热感器。”蝙蝠侠跪在他的双腿间思考。“必须要关掉，你在里面燃烧。你不该这样。无论你做了些什么都不可能，我不确定到底哪里出错……”

迪克清楚哪里出错了。听到他的导师说着身体热感器不该这样，这是出错的问题。他发现呼吸越来越困难。事实上，布鲁斯对此完全是专业的，会明白是什么令情况变得更为糟糕。如果继续这样下去，迪克将会以布鲁斯从未预期的方式玷污了蝙蝠装。

“为我打开你的双腿。”他的导师现在要求道，迪克知道他必须做些什么激烈的事情来分散他的注意力。

“好吧。”他嘶声道。

他低低地咆哮了一声，迅速抬起膝盖猛击体型更大的男人的肩膀让他失去平衡。在布鲁斯来得及反应前（他总是反应迅速，迪克知道，真的迅速），他随着他的身体下沉，然后分开双腿，但仅仅用以锁住布鲁斯的喉咙，让他的背部着地。

迪克瞥到在他双腿之间布鲁斯惊讶的脸孔，这真美味。

“现在这算什么。”布鲁斯问。

“我在打斗。”迪克解释道，“那就是你想要的，不是么？”他低下身体，靠近布鲁斯，带着他最具威胁的蝙蝠侠的露齿笑容，“别客气。”

布鲁斯迅速从他身下挣脱出双臂，迪克突然想到他的双腿和屁股可能要挨揍了，这可就完全不同了。但接下来，他看到阴沉而疯狂的鲨式笑容从布鲁斯脸上一闪而过，然后布鲁斯抓住他，将他头朝地投进一堆垫子里。

“很好。”

当迪克转身面对他时，布鲁斯已经重新站了起来。他们互相瞪视着，一秒钟，两秒钟，三秒钟。然后，他们全副装甲的身体在同一时刻移动，飞扑向彼此。

迪克和布鲁斯进行过无数次的肉搏战，他轻易就能回忆起那些教训，他们铭刻在他的脑中。当他独自一个人时，激烈的体力消耗殆尽，被野蛮压抑的性欲飙升起来，却只能在之后湮灭在黑暗深沉的夜晚。正如同跳舞，不会有任何一个舞伴能比得上他。

不过这次情况不同，迪克脑中迅速开动马力，他努力适应新服装在战斗模式中的影响，竭力避开布鲁斯的重击。他知道布鲁斯从不会真的伤害他，但他也了解布鲁斯拳头的厉害，仅仅一击就能带来毁灭性的破坏。不同于敏捷而幼小的罗宾，或者优美而具有杂技感的夜翼，蝙蝠侠完全是一头凶猛的野兽。他也认识到，即使斗篷阻碍他的视线，肩上的披风令他感到沉重，轻快的脚步仍然令他占有优势。只要他出力减少20%，他就能做到当夜翼时所能做到的一切。

迪克也领悟到，其实并非是要变成布鲁斯。这并非是效仿他。如果迪克曾经想要变成蝙蝠侠（虽然他仍然没有，但这发现是多么令人着迷），他需要让蝙蝠侠变成他自己，而不是反向为之。迪克的顿悟令他重拾自信，他感到靴子所踏足的地面也重新变得坚硬。

而且他也看出布鲁斯加强力度的方式。这就是说，他确实想要和他打斗，但这并非意味着他自己想要赢。

他们围绕彼此旋转。即使他们穿着相同的装甲，但是本质上仍有明显的区别；布鲁斯的蝙蝠装颜色更暗、更沉重，装备他巨大的身体，令他看起来充满侵略性。迪克的蝙蝠装则更为纤瘦且轻巧，显得没有那么严肃，似乎他们之间存在一个不用言明的级别区别，即使现在他们扮演着相同的角色。

“这对我来说也不容易。”布鲁斯突然告诉他，“我也不希望你这样，你明白的。”

这可能是事实的，但这么做仍然非常狡猾。布鲁斯显然想要分散迪克的注意力，也许还会摧毁他的自信。他多么不希望布鲁斯再次提及这点。

“就是说我并非是你这么做的唯一一个，是么？”迪克回答他，顺势向下用双手击打布鲁斯的腿，迫使他离开他的下体。

“你不是。”布鲁斯承认，千钧一发之际避开了他的攻击。“还有别人。”

迪克怒视着他。布鲁斯用这种方式拒绝他的对视令他抓狂；此外，到现在为止，他已经在打斗中至少勃起十分钟了。布鲁斯能够如此轻易地控制不安全感，而非常明显的是，迪克想要干他。

“是谁？”他低吼。

他不想体会到嫉妒心和领地被侵占的感觉。他不想这么做。这仅仅是他的欲望再次令他头脑愚蠢，而布鲁斯明白。布鲁斯的回答是公式化的。“当你需要知道的时候你就会知道。”他接着说，“声音运用得不错。”

迪克无法再接受。避开迪克的踢击，布鲁斯把后背全部展现给他两秒钟的时间，迪克随之跃起，伴随着一声狂怒的咆哮。他用手臂抱住布鲁斯的腰绊倒他，把他立刻压倒在地上。这是他在罗宾时代最完美的动作；他能想象当蝙蝠侠这么做得时候有多怪异。

这不是他所在意的。

一秒之后，他把体型更大的男人牢牢钉在身下的垫子上。迪克希望布鲁斯把他沉重的喘气误解为体力消耗殆尽的标志，或者其他什么。布鲁斯在迪克的身下愤怒吐气，蜷起身体对抗迪克。当他挣扎着想要获得自由，这引发年轻男人喉咙里发出一点点喘息。而一滴汗水滚落到他的脸颊。

“恩？”迪克带着急促的呼吸嘲讽道，“被蝙蝠侠击败感觉如何？”

当他这么说的时候，心脏漏跳了一拍。迪克感觉自己是错误的，仿佛他是一个冒充者，一个小孩试图穿上大人的外套，不过这还是令人兴奋。

在他身下，另一只蝙蝠愤怒咕哝。“我不知道，你必须告诉我。”

在迪克能回答之前，体型更大的男人用力推动他，令他的身体坠落。暗色的手套掐住他的脖子，把他猛击入垫子里。迪克发现他自己完全陷在布鲁斯的体重之下，他温暖的、喘息的嘴唇正对着他的脸。

这是他身上唯一一处柔软而具有弱点的地方。迪克思考着另一次攻击，但是因为强烈的皮革气味而心烦意乱，诺梅克斯[*一种芳族聚酰胺纤维的商品名]和新鲜的汗味交织，他们的身体压在一起彼此摩擦，嘴唇与嘴唇近在咫尺。

好吧，至少他确信在这种装甲里能够掩饰他的胯部，因为布鲁斯似乎没有感觉到他悸动的勃起，即使现在正戳在他的腹肌处。布鲁斯得意地咧嘴笑看起来如此愚蠢。这真是既让人恼火，却又同时令人放心。

现在想要舔过布鲁斯带着面具的脸孔是多么容易的事情。

最后，布鲁斯拿掉他的护目镜，露出了他蓝色而锐利的眼睛，看起来很满足。“你的表现不坏。”他颇为宽宏大量。

迪克哼了一声。“下次我会打败你。”他发誓道。

年长的男人侧了侧脑袋。“你行么？”

现在听起来更多像玩笑，片刻之后，迪克不确定这是否是调情。最近类似这种时刻不断堆积，他不知道什么导致这些。不过有一件事情他很肯定，他们在一起那么多的时间，都奉献给将自己投掷向彼此的后背。而莫名其妙的是，他们从未进入符合逻辑的下一步。

他古怪地联想到，布鲁斯现在可能也在勃起，他甚至也不会说出来，除非他真的在他身上用力摩擦。

这种对他导师理论上的推测可能是大错特错，让迪克感到羞耻，因此他立刻转过念头，露出牙齿展示一个恶魔般的笑容。“是的，我能行。”他保证，接着他最后一次利用他的蝙蝠声音对布鲁斯嘶声低吼。“当你意想不到的时候我就能赢！”

他原打算让布鲁斯微笑，但是并没有奏效。那洋洋得意的笑容消失在布鲁斯的嘴角，而有什么在布鲁斯的眼中闪烁——怀疑？阴谋？吸引？，接着他突然看起来非常不舒服，那不是蝙蝠侠常有的表情。

当布鲁斯移动身体离开他，他们的身体最后一次互相挤压。然后，这一刻结束了。

“现在这都是为了你，迪克。”他说，伴随着一声干咳，对这么个健康的男人来说很怪异。所有的玩笑都已经离他而去——这很正常，布鲁斯开玩笑的蓄水池本来就没有那么深——但是，他的专业精神似乎些微强迫。这时候迪克端坐起来，目光闪烁，而布鲁斯已经避开了脸。

“你可以去洗澡了。”布鲁斯提醒他，当他用一种僵硬的移动方式走向出口。看起来就像用他的斗篷遮盖住他的胯部。“我会去研究一下……重新组装身体热感器。”

“你非得……呃……穿着这身去做事？”迪克叫住他，现在用的他正常的声音。

“是的。”布鲁斯用低沉的声音说，似乎急于逃离他。“我会……在我脑中。这很好。我们都很好。一切都很好！”

“我不……”

大门砰地一声被关上。

“……不想这样。”迪克喃喃自语地说完，他和自己的欲望被遗弃在他的训练垫上。

他低头看自己。

现在，该怎么在蝙蝠装里自慰？

————————————

当布鲁斯第一次看到迪克成为蝙蝠侠的行动，他知道自己有麻烦了，而且这并不是"看到蝙蝠侠在行动"那种麻烦。

这并未立刻击中他。当他们重聚之时，达米安穿着罗宾的制服，太过刺激。而迪克处于严重险情之中，超越了刺激。他们被刺客们包围，高谭再一次面临被破坏。他们需需要处理许多事情。而事后，他投入所有精力应对穿越时疯狂的事情，然后从精神和肉体上将其压缩回到他能够把握的基准线。有一整座城市需要重建，必须安排许多准备工作，制定预警措施。他不能休息、发呆或者徘徊。

在这一切当中，他有时感觉不明原因的烦躁不安、刺激过度以及性欲低下。但他把那些都扔到优先级处理列表的最后。

这并未立刻击中他，但是最终还是找上他。布鲁斯发现，黎明前几个小时，他在床上用奢侈的十分钟满足自己的需求。

他伸展背部，但是并没有带来放松感；他身体的每一块肌肉都紧绷着，渴望着什么。他闭上双眼，试图感受柔软、舒缓的床铺的真实（并非每一刻都会觉得超现实）。他试图专注于自己长茧的手指抓住自身硬挺、肿胀的肉块，并祈祷今天的危机不会来得那么早。

当迪克在这几分钟的画面中出现，他喷射出白色潮热。

布鲁斯从未允许自己完整地描绘迪克，因为他假定自己从未能完全拥有过他，或者根本没有拥有过他。每次画面接近完成时，便会化为碎片，急速增热。漂亮的嘴唇弯曲抖动，对他微笑；明亮的蓝眼睛；一缕随意飘飞的黑发；在薄薄织物包裹下坚硬肌肉的屈伸。此时，他想象那对嘴唇张开容纳他的分身，或者那双强劲的长腿包裹着他的头部，他经常因此气喘吁吁地射在自己的拳头里。

但那之后，他常常深陷入罪恶感和绝望感，而一分钟之后又重新回归日常本色。

但自从他看到迪克成为蝙蝠侠，事情变得不同，麻烦升级了。现在他能清楚感觉到，他的分身在他指尖变得更硬，仿佛在向他确认这一切。

迪克总是让他暴露隐秘占有欲的内在，那是布鲁斯不喜欢的部分，竭力遏制的部分。而蝙蝠装则被他当作隐藏原始欲望的管道。这两者的结合将他的稳健心态推向致命边缘。

很早以前迪克就吸引了他；而他从未对迪克具有这种吸引力，而他也明白原因。

看到他是多么强壮，多么优秀，即使他曾被严重伤害。看到他所做的一切始终都毫不费力。最终这让布鲁斯意识到到迪克不再是一个需要他保护的男孩。他成长为一个男人。不仅如此，在相当长的一段时间里，迪克已经和他完全对等。而过去布鲁斯并没有认识到这点。现在他终于意识到了。他们是完全对等的，没有什么能够把他们分开，除了 ——  
除了——

布鲁斯呼吸卡在喉咙里，他的勃起抽刺，他已经无法思考其他事情。屏障消失了，抑制的画面如同雪崩般涌现在头脑中，布鲁斯淹没在其中，嘶哑地呻吟着，在他自己热烈地摩挲中结束。

高潮结束之后，他完全平静地躺着，感受胃里熟悉而酸疼的负罪感。不过很快这感觉就被涤荡干净，没有留下任何痕迹。

————————————

“你一直跟着我。”

布鲁斯凝视着栖息在他之上的阴影中观察他的那只蝙蝠。从他站立的地方，他能看到他冷酷、苍白而严厉的脸。但是随后，蝙蝠侠笑了，那种面对一个更年轻、体形较小的自己的阴森幻觉消失了。

“我在想你什么时候能发现，”蝙蝠侠轻快地说，即使布鲁斯之前还未察觉，他毫无疑问是迪克。

“四个街区之前。”布鲁斯听到自己用粗哑的声音冷淡地回答。部分因为这是他平时巡逻时候的常态，部分因为现在和他交流的这个男人是他几小时之前的手淫幻想对象令他有种陌生感。但他熟悉这种感觉。“罗宾在哪里？”

“我让他先回家了。他不想吓坏他，但是我不确定该怎么向他解释，我准备花几小时偷偷地跟踪另一个蝙蝠侠，所以。。。”

“你为什么？”他不能说不喜欢这个说法；但是他很好奇。“跟踪我？”

在微弱的月光下，他看到迪克咬了咬嘴唇，”你可能会觉得很蠢。”

布鲁斯在胸口交叉起双臂，皱眉看他。没有一个蝙蝠侠应该涉足这种无聊的游戏。“告诉我。”他低吼道。

迪克轻易地展现出温暖、阳光的笑容令他吃惊，那笑容应该与蝙蝠侠的头盔和斗篷格格不入，但是事实上并没有这种感觉，因为这是迪克与生俱来的，如同蝙蝠侠阴沉的样子。这令他渴望。

“我只是想看看，你是真的回来了。”迪克轻声说。

这句话立刻击中了他内心的多处，令他感到混乱。“哼，你觉得这是一个恰当利用你的时间的方式？”

即使只能看到一半面庞，他还是能看到迪克的脸色立刻垮了。“这是个平静的夜晚，我就说你一定觉得很蠢。”

这不蠢，这很美妙，完全不值得责备。但布鲁斯不知道自己为何没有这么说。

这就是他几天前接近迪克时想要说的。。。或者最终接近他时。

现在太迟了。

“我。。。”迪克嘴唇抽动着。布鲁斯爬上了窗台，和他并肩站在更高的屋顶。“当人们同时看到我们两，他们会怎么胡思乱想？”

“他们可能会想，”布鲁斯认真地回答，“只要我们需要，我们就不会分身乏术。”

迪克低头轻笑，懊悔着，似乎想要一个不同的答案。"是的。"

“这——”布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，“这不是我想要在这里说的。”

“那么？”迪克走近几步，“你想要说什么？”

迪克朝一边歪了歪脑袋，带着浅浅的微笑，不知何故令人感到温暖。布鲁斯突然思考是否总是如此，他是不是在和他调情，他们是不是已经在调情。一直以来，他都未正确识别这一切，对一个天才侦探来说弱爆了。

当迪克更靠近看着他时，脸上邀请意味的微笑快要挂不住了，布鲁斯意识到这一刻他可能看起来极度冷酷，而这并非是他真正试图沟通的。

“这很糟糕，是么？”迪克再次咬了咬嘴唇，提醒布鲁斯他们有多么完美，而撅嘴时常常令人着迷。

这么靠近很难。如果他们是在老教堂的屋顶上谈话，他可能会觉得更为舒适些。面对深夜的城市，在两个夜行神龙滴水檐之间交谈。类似这样的情况。

无论如何，现在在那里与自我搏斗是懦弱的。

“我……”他开始说，但是他所能想到的一切要么是非常冗长，那可能包含他们所有共同度过的光阴蜿蜒倾泻而出，他们每一次的冲突，他所抱持的每一次冲突的感情，一次短暂的关于自然能力平衡和责任的谈话，一个完整章节的“我伤害了我所爱的”，一个令人羞愧的关于他离开后他有多么想念他的告解，众多带刺的道歉为了数不清的事情……或者还是简洁而愚蠢的，类似你很美丽，让我们碰碰嘴唇。

蝙蝠侠问他，“蝙蝠侠？”他开始觉得担心。

最后，他用唯一一种他所知道的方式回答，“我想说我为你骄傲。我很感激你。”

迪克呼出一声轻微的叹息。

布鲁斯无法直视迪克的眼睛，但能够看到他脸上泛红。这种渴望虽然历经多年的痛苦、抛弃和失去，仍然锲而不舍。已经成为一种提示，提示他并没有说过几次，迪克可能比他更为清楚地记得每一次。

这感觉太糟了。

因而他决定了，他不能走到那一步。不是现在。眼下他也不能让这个男孩像他一样烦扰，他已经为此做得太多。

他准备把那些都重新包裹起来，把剩余的保存到下一次自己床上独自清醒的时候。

“我看错你了。”他缓慢地找回自己坚定的命令式的声音，悄悄地离开他本来准备孤注一掷的边缘。“你很擅长这事。”

“嗯。”这是迪克通常尽情吸收的时候会说的话，但是他表现得几乎没有反应。这是令人惭愧的；也许并没有必要这么说，迪克在担任这个任务过程中已经完全彻底地成长起来，他并不需要他年长的导师的肯定。迪克似乎在倾听，但是他的注意力在其他事情上。他观察着布鲁斯，仿佛试图通过厚重的制服研究他的身体语言。

过了一会，他清了清嗓子。“谢谢你。”他冷淡地说，“不过你知道……还是有一件事情我从未真正弄明白。也许你可以帮我。”

布鲁斯皱眉看他，“是什么……”

他能看到迪克戴着面具的脸上一闪而过的微弱慌乱。伴随着迪克一个疯狂的笑容，布鲁斯短暂地看到漫天星光，年轻的男人行动起来，将他扭抱着降落到地上。

他甚至撑住了布鲁斯的脖子，为了保护他在下降时避免撞击脑袋。似乎他需要这样，仿佛他需要被保护，或者被照顾。

这感觉很棒。

他没有反抗。

一旦迪克落在他身上，他把他们两人全都罩入他的披风之下，掩盖在黑暗之中，为了这辉煌一刻将他们及时隐形。

布鲁斯从不知道在斗篷之下是如此舒适。

“你知道就是这个。”迪克耳语着，炙热地双眼凝视他，布鲁斯能够感觉到喷吐在他皮肤上的呼吸的热度。“对于蝙蝠侠来说，我还是太过平易近人。”

然后他用力地吻了他，以至于他们的牙齿撞击在一起。

在他能够思考之前，他以令人窘迫地力量回应了迪克的亲吻。他用带着手套的双手捧住迪克的脸庞，将他用力拉近，吮吸他的嘴唇，如同一个溺水之人。他听到他笑着亲吻，声音沙哑，呼吸急促，激起他更为深入。

他们结实的凯夫拉制服下的空气变得火热。他们的嘴唇是柔软的、炙热的、湿润的，但他们制服装备的身体和脸庞仍然是冰冷的。这感觉难以置信的亲密，同时深入客观。这驱使他疯狂。

他们必须去某些其他的地方。

他们也必须诚恳认真地探讨这事。

但不是现在。

当下，迪克仍然用腿技锁住他。众所周知，他的腿技非常强悍；布鲁斯知道该怎么击破，但是他此刻并不在意。他仍然有些吃惊地抬头看他，那么无畏、胜利的微笑在迪克的脸上蔓延，几乎令他相信，所有一切都可能如此美丽而单纯。

“我告诉过你，”迪克说，即使布鲁斯几乎感觉不到，但他知道，他隔着制服轻拍着他逐渐的勃起，“当你意想不到的时候我就能抓住你！”

 

==END==

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注解：  
> *Batusi：60年代蝙蝠电视剧里蝙蝠侠所跳的一种舞蹈，现在看来死蠢死蠢的，捶。


End file.
